Isabelle & Simon
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Es la escena de Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos de Isabelle y Simon en el cuarto, luego de la muerte de Max.


************************

Me incorporé al oír las voces de mis hermanos en la sala; ¿ya había finalizado el funeral? Al hacerlo sentí como las cálidas lágrimas que habían sido mis compañeras toda la noche volvían a florecer, trazando un camino húmedo y doloroso sobre mis mejillas. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, desde que había visto a Max muerto en el suelo, desde que había visto a mi hermano menor tumbado boca abajo desangrado, mientras que yo seguía viva, mientras que yo no había hecho nada para salvarlo. Sentía el sabor a sangre en mis labios, podía palparlo, podía recordar perfectamente el rostro de Sebastian cuando me dejó inconsciente con aquel martillo, cuando supe que Max ya no tenía oportunidad. Y me maldecía tanto por ello, me maldecía por no haberlo protegido correctamente, como se suponía que tenía que haberlo hecho.

Me puse de pie, el suelo estaba frió y yo estaba tiritando; en realidad, estaba temblando. Y recordé las palabras de Alec perfectamente, estaban grabadas en mi mente; « Isabelle, cuida de Max.» Pero no lo había hecho, Alec confiaba en mi y yo lo había echado todo a perder.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, no quería que nadie supiera que había salido de mi habitación. No quería saber lo que mi familia pensaba de mi, no quería tener que enfrentarme a mis padres; no quería mirarlos a los ojos y saber que me aborrecían, que había dejado morir a uno de sus hijos. Al pequeño Max...  
>Me asomé por la escalera, Alec estaba tumbado en un sillón y Jace estaba sentado a su lado; también estaban Clary y Simon y parecían estar absortos en una conversación bastante incómoda.<p>

- Yo te acompañaré - le dijo Jace a Clary, y miró a Simon con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, como pidiendole ayuda. -. En cuanto a Simon, él puede volver por si mismo en la oscuridad luego de hablar con Isabelle... ¿Puedes, Simon?

Y apenas escuché mi nombre me eché a correr de nuevo hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un leve empujón, para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. ¿Por qué Simon iba a molestarse en hablar conmigo? De repente un sonido entumecedor me quitó de mis pensamientos, era Simon que golpeaba mi puerta, rogándome que la abriera.

- Vete - susurré, apoyada sobre la fría madera. Quería que se quedara, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo; estaba rezando porque no me hiciera caso.

- Izzy, déjame pasar. Quiero hablar contigo...

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde la noche anterior, la primera vez que sentía que realmente le importaba a alguien. Y mis manos se deslizaron por el picaporte casi automáticamente y cuando ví a Simon, me derrumbé.  
>Me escondí en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba y me susurraba en el oído que todo iba a estar bien; estaba tan frío, todo en él era frío menos su corazón, aunque ni siquiera latía ahora yo sentía que continuaba siendo el mismo corazón dulce y tierno de cuando lo había conocido.<p>

Su mano descendió por mi espalda, actuando con completa seguridad y recordé al Simon que había conocido aquella vez en el Instituto; el Simon vergonzoso, cohíbido, sumiso y bondadoso, el Simon que hablaba de videojuegos y hacía chistes sobre caricaturas e historietas mundanas de las cuales ignoraba la existencia.

- No fue tu culpa, Izzy. - murmuró en mi oído, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su dedo índice. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre los míos y recordé también aquellas gafas graciosas que solía usar, de las que tanto Alec y yo nos habíamos burlado. - Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte...

- Quédate conmigo, es lo único que quiero y puedo pedirte. - le supliqué, mientras me aferraba a su espalda, deseando que aquel momento durara para siempre. -. Se que suena extraño, pero siento que eres la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma esta noche...

Seguía sosteniendo el pequeño juguete de Max, el pequeño Cazador de Sombras que Jace le había obsequiado cuando tenía 13 años. Y no pude evitar recordar aquel día, cuando Max saltaba extasiado por aquel diminuto e insignificante juguete del cual me había reído toda mi adolescencia; y ahora era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Max, el único recuerdo de mi hermano era un juguete desgastado y sucio.

Y volví a llorar...

- ¿Sabes lo que siempre me dijo Jace? - gemí, entre sollozos. Simon arrastró su mano y la entrelazó con la mia, me llevó a la cama y me depositó allí. Él se acomodó a mi lado, su gélida piel sobre la mia. -. Que amar es destruir y que ser amado es ser destruido; siempre pensé que no tenía sentido, que eran solo palabras vacías y sin significado como las que suele utilizar Jace, - cerré los ojos y deseé desaparecer. - pero ahora las entiendo perfectamente. Han empezado a cobrar un gran sentido en mi vida...

Mi voz había sonado frágil. Cuando abrí los ojos Simon me observaba compadecido, su rostro estaba igual de pálido que siempre. Y con un hilo de voz dijo...

- Cuando mi padre murió, yo sabía que no era culpa mía, pero aun así seguía pensando una y otra vez en todas las cosas que debería haber hecho, que debería haber dicho antes de que el muriera...

- Si bueno, esto es culpa mía - dije con una gran amargura en mi voz. - Y lo que yo debería haber hecho era escuchar y lo que todavía puedo hacer es localizar al hijo de puta que ha hecho esto y matarlo. - Los ojos de Simon se abrieron de par en par, había pasado de ser la Isabelle vulnerable y sensible a la Isabelle que buscaba venganza, que quería que se hiciera justicia.

- No estoy seguro de que eso ayude...

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - espeté furiosa, enarcando una de mis cejas. - ¿Encontraste a la persona responsable de la muerte de tu padre y la mataste?

- Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón - murmuró Simon y me maldije por haberle hablado de esa manera, por haberlo hecho sentir todavía más débil de lo que se sentía cuando estaba a mi lado. - Asi que, no.

Me puse de rodillas y me arrimé a él, estaba gateando cuando llegué a su lado y tomé su barbilla; su mirada era tan cálida a diferencia de su cuerpo que estaba helado. Él se arrimó todavía más, tanto que sus labios hicieron contacto con los mios en solo segundos, y sentí una energía electrizante ascender por mi cuerpo que hizo que me sintiera a gusto.

Cerré los ojos cuando las manos de Simon recorrieron mi estómago; no recordaba que solo llevaba un fino camisón para dormir. Su fría palma recorrió la piel desnuda de mi estómago; pero sus besos no eran como los que había tenido antes, aquellos besos salvajes que buscaba yo, Simon era mucho más tranquilo y eso me hacía desearlo, todavia más.

Pero me sentía distinta, sentía que no era solo un beso para mi; que era algo muchísimo más importante. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Isabelle Lightwood no se enamoraba, se sentía indiferente ante un beso, no sentía que quería un beso suave y dulce; todo lo contrario. Pero por algún motivo continuaba haciéndolo, continuaba besando a Simon, mis manos estaban en su cabello y sus manos se habían posado en mi cintura.

Podía sentir mi respiración y mis jadeos, pero no podía oír nada de él; no solo por el hecho que su corazón había dejado de latir y porque ya no respiraba.

Estaba tan callado...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunté entre beso y beso, casi sin separar nuestros labios. Y él abrió los ojos, ellos se posaron sobre los mios, expectantes.

- No podría estar mejor - me respondió, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Y yo lo tomé de la camisa, volviéndolo a besar; pero había algo que lo perturbaba, estaba segura. Entonces se separó un poco de mi... - Veras Isabelle, yo soy principiante en esto...

- ¿De qué estas hablando, Simon? - farfullé, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

Simon me miró, como si fuera más que obvio.

- Pensé que íbamos a- dijo con un hilo de voz. -, ya sabes...

Y entonces comprendí, Simon pensó que íbamos a tener sexo. Me aparté de él, pero no estaba molesta, solo sorprendida. Contuve la respiración por algunos segundos y me sentí incómoda. Yo, Isabelle Lightwood, me sentí incómoda ante un chico.

- Oye no quería...

- ¿Por qué, por qué pensaste que íbamos a tener sexo? - murmuré, todavía con la cabeza agachada y la mirada en el suelo.

- No lo sé, solo que tú siempre suenas como si los hombres fueran descartables, pensé que yo no era la excepción. - confesó Simon y por primera vez luego de haberme dicho aquello alzé la vista para contemplarlo.

Y casi volví a llorar pero él se adelantó y volvió a consolarme, como lo había hecho desde el primer momento. Y cuando caí en sus brazos otra vez, sentí como si una parte de mi hubiese desaparecido, como si la persona que creía que era se hubiese fugado...

- Ahora dejate de payasadas y túmbate a mi lado, estoy muriendo de sueño. - bromeé, quitándolo de encima mio.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí, a dormir? - hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Contigo?

- No, quiero que te quedes a dormir con Alec; seguramente Magnus estará extasiado, no crees? - mi voz había sonado tan irónica que hasta parecía Jace hablando. Y cuando pensé en él, la imagen de Clary se vino instantáneamente a mi cabeza. - ¿No crees que Clary se molestará?

- ¿Clary? - Simon carcajeó y se tumbó a mi lado, como le había pedido. - Creo que ella y Jace encontraran algo mejor para hacer que preocuparse por nosotros... - dijo y los dos reímos al unisono.

Entonces su mano buscó la mia y se entrelazaron automáticamente. Cerré lentamente los ojos mientras me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras que Simon había pronunciado minutos atrás... «No fue tu culpa, Izzy.» «No fue tu culpa.»

************************


End file.
